Leonard
Coverage thumb|left|224pxLeonard, along with the rest of the new cast, debuts in So, Uh This Is My Team?. He spouts off spells towards Dave while they're waiting on the zeppelin to arrive on the island. Once Chris blows off one of the motors, Leonard grabs a parachute and jumps out with everybody else. However, he does not get a functioning parachute and the pack is filled with tambourines instead. He then looks through his spell book and attempts to cast a spell to allow himself to grow wings. Shortly after, Jasmine catches him, along with Shawn and safely lands them on Pahkitew Island. He is then placed on Waneyihtam Maskwak with the other six contestants who didn't have actual parachutes. During the challenge, each team has to build themselves a shelter. Leonard suggests that his team could build a wizard tower and Ella, Sugar, and Beardo support his idea. Despite Dave's protests, they end up creating and completing the tower. When Chris asks if it is moose proof, the tower withstands an entire stampede, but when Leonard pats and compliments his tower, it falls down. However, he is unscathed, which he believes is the work of his "force field" spell. Leonard ends up in the bottom two at the elimination ceremony, but receives the final marshmallow of the night. thumb|225pxIn I Love You, Grease Pig!, Leonard starts the episode by telling his team wizard stories, much to Ella and Sugar's delight, but to Dave's annoyance. He is selected by Sugar to complete the last part of the challenge, due to her believing he's an actual wizard. She then asks if he can be in two places at once to complete the first leg, to which Ella supports. He attempts to use a levitation spell on the pig, but claims that it's failing because someone doesn't "believe" in him. Dave yells at him, saying he's the one that doesn't believe, which gives Jasmine the time to beat him, making the team lose for the second time in a row. Sugar is the only one that outwardly states that she does not blame him for the loss. When Leonard is voted off, Sugar is put in shock, and he attempts to cast many lethal spells before being shot out of the Cannon of Shame, where only Sugar is sad to see him go. Trivia *Leonard is the only character whose hair color is unknown, as he is always seen wearing a hood that covers it. *Leonard is one of seven characters to have a gap in their teeth, the others being Cody, Chef Hatchet, Heather (until her gap got filled), Mike, Rodney, and Sugar. *Leonard is one of eleven characters to have a cleft chin, the others being Brick, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Dakota, Geoff, Heather, Josh, Rodney, Topher, and Trent. *Leonard is the second character to wear a one-piece outfit (in his case, a cloak), the first being Blaineley. *Though his feet are covered by his cloak most of the time, it can be seen when falling in So, Uh This Is My Team? that he wears navy blue Converse shoes. *Many of Leonard's spell incantations reference spells appearing in Harry Potter. **He is the second character to reference Harry Potter, the first being Dawn who is based on the character Luna Lovegood. *Leonard is one of five characters known to roleplay. The others are Harold, Noah, Sam, and Sierra. **Leonard is the only third generation contestant to do this. *Leonard, Justin, Chef Hatchet, Lightning, Cameron, and B are the only males to have prominent lips. Gallery LeonardFullOfficial.png ''' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island''' BeardoDaveLeonardTheme.png|Leonard, along with Beardo, annoying Dave in the opening theme. LeonardFallTamborines.png|Leonard's parachute contains tambourines. Sugar and Leonard.png|Leonard and Sugar Happy. YouShallNotPass.png|Leonard confronts Chef. Leonard Balls.png|Leonard gets hit with tennis balls. Wizerd.jpg|Leonard suggests building a wizards tower. LeonardForceField.png|Leonard attempts to cast a force field. TowerDestroyed.png|The Waneyihtam Maskwak's shelter is destroyed by a stampeding herd of moose. LeonardBerries.png|Leonard compliments Shawn after he gathers berries for the team. Leonardscared.jpg|Leonard ends up being in the bottom two. DaveHatesLeonard.png|Dave snaps at Leonard. Piggy levitations.png|Leonard tries to make the pig levitate. S6e2ellaleonardbottomtwo.png|Ella and Leonard are chosen as the bottom two... Where is my marshmallow.png|...but this time does not receive a marshmallow. Leonard fuera.png|Leonard in the Cannon of Shame. Leonard helper.png|Leonard's cameo in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. Categoría:Males Categoría:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Waneyihtam Maskwak